yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
France
France is a playable civilization in Civilization V as played by Lewis in Season 1 and Sips in Season 4. As Lewis (Season 1) France was founded by Lewis at the start of the game in a desert, with the city of Paris. With his previous experience in Civ, Lewis began to quickly expand with new cities, controlling much of the Eastern half of the continent. He then began a long history of alliance and trade partnership with the city-state of Malacca. The religion of Holy Frenchism was founded in the city of Paris, and spread across the French country. After bringing the religion to the desert city of Venice, Lewis attempted to settle another city right below Venice, thereby sandwiching Duncan between the Shoshone empire, France and the ice. This caused a brief and laughably one-sided war between France and Venice, with France soon annexing Duncan's capital of Sandland. As Sips (Season 4) France was eventually picked up by Sips, who founded the city of Paris. When Rythian caused the boys to restart, Sips had to found the city of Paris again, as did everyone else with their own cities. After the restart Sips found himself in map equivalent of Texas, with the mountains of Mexico cutting Sips of from South America. Due to this, Sips was confined to a small area with Duncan and the city-state of Yerevan. Despite many wars between Duncan and Yerevan, Sips remains mostly neutral and passive. But does create some controversy using the chat box. In episode 16, Sips' tourist output inexplicably exceeds Duncan's Netherlands' cultural output, and the French become an influential nation in tourism from the Netherlands. The spike in tourism has shown that Sips is utilizing his civ's unique ability, City of Lights, to its fullest, and is apparently aiming for a cultural victory, though it may be too little, too late due to the Second Sino-Moroccan War that will determine the future in the map's Eurasia. During the war between China and the combined forces of Morocco and the Shoshone, Sips repeatedly tries to make deals with the opposing sides to declare war on Venice, which each side refused to do. Towards the war's end, the losing leader of China, Pyrion, decides to give all of his remaining cities away so Lewis would not win. After failing to convince anyone else to take the cities, Pyrion gives them all to Sips, which boosts him to second place. After getting these cities, Sips frees the city-state known as Genoa and then proceeds to give most of his newly acquired cities away to Lewis in exchange for Alaska and Hawati. After multiple deals, the only former Chinese city belonging to Sips is Lewis is Ok (which he later named Lewis is a dong). Sips makes multiple deals with Lewis and declarations of war against the other players, which soon lead to Duncan attacking Sips and capturing and razing Stupid Glasses and capturing both Harry Potter and Some Magic Shit. After the attack Sips is left with the lowest score among the remaining players and possesses only four separated cities. Realizing his imminent defeat, Sips makes the decision to put some of his cities up for sale, but soon ends up just giving them away for free. Two of them are annexed by Morocco, and one by Duncan, leaving Sips with one city halfway across the world from his original capital, Lewis is a Dong. Sips, nearly defeated, decides - much to his people's despair - to raze his remaining city of Lewis is a Dong to the ground. After three turns of giving Sjin as much as he could Sips' final city falls. Cities Lewis *Paris (capital) *Orleans *Lyon *Troyes *Tours *Marseille *Sandland (formerly Venice's capital, annexed by Lewis) Sips *harry potter (capital, holy city, formally Paris and duncan pls, taken by The Netherlands) *some magic shit (also formally Paris, at different times, taken by The Netherlands) *For Sale $50 (formerly lightning spell, Paris, at different times, given to the Netherlands) *stupid glasses (formerly Paris, at different times, taken by The Netherlands) *oil town (former Chinese city, Given to France, Given to Morocco for Hawati) *Yep.AVI (former Chinese city of Nope.AVI, Given to France, later given to Morocco) *Lewis is a dong (formerly Lewis is ok, formerly Death to Lewis; former Chinese city, given to France, later razed by France) *Bournemouth (former Chinese city, given to France, Given to Morocco for Hawai'i) *work the shaft (former Chinese city, given to France who traded it with Morocco for Alaska) *For Sale $20 (formerly Alaska, former Moroccan city, given to France for Work the Shaft, given back to Morocco) *For Sale $10 (formerly Hawai'i, Former Moroccan City, given to France for Bournemouth and Oil Town, given back to Morocco) Category:Civ 5 Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Civilizations Category:Sips Category:Civ 5: Brave New World Category:Civ 5 World War